Taking a Chance
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: It's better to know then wondering what if all your life. Gabby finally takes a chance she's been wanting to take for as long as she can remember. Gabby/Casey oneshot.


**A/N: Hi! My name is Melly, and I've been writing on fanfiction for almost three years now! I've written things for Wrestling, Law and Order SVU, and The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I'm not much a TV watcher, other than sports, but I'm totally obsessed with Chicago Fire! I have been since it first came on back in '12. I absolutely ADORE Gabby and Casey, so this is just going to be a quick oneshot of them! Anyway, enough rambling from me, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! –Melly.**

* * *

**Taking a Chance**

* * *

Gabby Dawson sighed as she looked out her window; the skylines of Chicago were looking absolutely beautiful, just like they always did. Tonight was New Year's Eve, and surprisingly, she was sent home early from her shift.

She was happy about that, but there was one thing she wanted more than anything. – She wanted to bring in the New Year with Casey. This would be her perfect chance to do it, but she was just so afraid.

She knew that Matthew Casey wouldn't be doing much tonight. If anything he would probably be sipping on a beer as he watched a hockey game. The thought of Matt crossed her mind, and she smiled. He made her so happy just by being in her presence.

Gabby was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone letting her know that she had a text message, she jumped slightly, she had been really deep in thought.

Her phone screen lit up, letting her know that she had a new text from Shay. _Just go and kiss him, girl! You know what want to! This is your chance. Besides, who wants to be alone on New Year's Eve ;) – Shay._

Gabby rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Shay would never let this go. She been bugging Gabby to do something about her feelings for Casey as long as the beautiful burette could remember, and it's not that Gabby didn't want to act on her feelings, of course she did. It was killing her, keeping these strong feelings that she had for Matt to herself, but she didn't want to screw up her friendship with him. It was the most important friendship she had within the house besides her friendship with Shay.

She and Casey had a connection that everyone was well aware of, always joking around with one another, making the other smile, and always supporting the other in whatever choice they were making at the time.

Gabby felt weird at the thought of going to Matt's house on New Year's Eve, but maybe she was just overthinking it. There had been many times where Gabby had gone home with Matt after their shift was over, just so the two friends could hangout. Why would this time be any different?

Oh, because she was admitting her feelings to him tonight, that's right.

_Stop overthinking everything! _The voice inside of Gabby's head screamed at her. _It's better to know then wondering what if all your life. This is just taking a chance! So do it!_

An hour later, Gabby got dressed. She didn't want to overdress, or underdress, especially since she was going to Matt's place and he wouldn't be expecting her. So she put on a casual but classy red top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and red flats. She applied a little bit of makeup, of course, and decided to leave her hair down. Something she rarely ever did.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gabby pulled to Matt's house, and now her heart was pounding out her chest. It was now or never. _You're going to be just fine, Gabby._ She told herself. _The worst thing he can do is tell you no, but you two can remain friends afterwards. No big deal._

She knocked on his front door, and rocked on her heels as she waited for him to answer. The time that passed of waiting for him to open the door felt like forever, but Gabby relaxed once she saw Matt standing before her with a smile on his face. "Gabby," he said surprised, but she could see in his eyes that he was happy to see her. "Come in," he added, stepping aside and closing the door behind her once she was inside. "So what brings you here?" He asked, taking her coat as he hung it up for her.

Gabby shrugged, a little shyly, and then gave him a warm smile. "I just thought we could hangout. No one should be alone on New Year's Eve," she smiled again as she mentally slapped herself for using Shay's words from earlier. The blonde was really starting to rub off on her.

Matt returned the smile, and then led her over to the couch. He had left the living room for a few moments, but only to pour Gabby a glass of her favorite wine. He returned, and handed her the glass that was a little less than half full. "Thank you for thinking of me," he said as he sat down beside her, opening a beer for himself.

Gabby smiled. She was right; Matt was sipping on a beer, and watching a hockey game. Just like she had guessed, "Of course," she said. "You know I always think of you."

It was now getting closer to midnight, the hockey game was well over, and she and Matt were watching the countdown to the New Year. "Did you set any goals for yourself in the New Year?" She asked, trying to hide just how nervous she actually was.

Matt was quiet for a moment, he could pick up on how nervous Gabby was, and truth be told, her found it cute. Not only did he find it cute, but he was just as nervous as she was. "Well," he started. "I guess I should be more honest with myself about some things in the New Year," he explained.

"Oh?" Gabby questioned, looking at him. Unsure of what else she could actually say. "What do you possibly have to be honest about?" She pressed. "You're always honest."

"I know," he replied. "But there's something I haven't always been honest about, and that's my feelings for you."

Gabby froze, her breath was caught in her throat, her heart had finally stopped pounding, but that was because it had dropped into her stomach. Did she hear him right? "What?" She asked.

Matt chuckled lightly, creasing her cheek. "I screwed things up with you last year at that Christmas party, and it's been my biggest regret ever since that night. I just had so much going on at the time with my mom, and Hallie," he sighed. "Then things got awkward between us and you started dating Mills, and I didn't want that to ruin that for you."

Gabby stared at him for a few moments, trying to take in everything that Matt had just told her. Her heart was starting to pound again, and she was trying so hard not to grin at him like an idiot. He liked her. He had feelings for her. "Matt," she said after a few moments, finally able to find her voice again. "I still have feelings for you, too. I've always had feelings for you. They've never gone away. They probably never will. I was with Mills because I knew I never had a chance with you. I had to try and get over you somehow," she honestly answered.

"Of course you have a chance with me, Gabby. You're beautiful and I want to start this New Year off right, by having you in my life. As my girlfriend, if you're ready to take that chance."

Gabby smiled at him, "of course I'm ready, Matt. I've just been waiting for you."

The clock struck twelve, and Gabby and Matt shared their first kiss. It was perfect.

Thank god for taking chances.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this oneshot wasn't too bad! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and don't forget to review! Thank you for taking the time to review! – Melly. **


End file.
